


得想个办法让他不喜欢我 19

by jdnxenel



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	得想个办法让他不喜欢我 19

焉栩嘉也转过头看向翟潇闻。

两个人走的步伐没有停下，就这么保持着诡异的沉默一路走回了酒店。

翟潇闻还想再说些什么，却直接被焉栩嘉直直地拉回了两个人的房间。

翟潇闻走到床头柜前把花放在桌上，刚转过身就被焉栩嘉一堵一屁股坐在了并不高的桌子上。

焉栩嘉的双手撑在翟潇闻的两侧，凑过去咬了一口翟潇闻因为愣神而微张着的唇瓣：

“你大白天的就在街上说这种话，你想什么呢？”焉栩嘉盯着翟潇闻的眼睛，两个人的鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“我现在都要开始怀疑在佐贺那里你说的要回去睡觉是哪个睡觉了。”

翟潇闻跟焉栩嘉互相瞪着眼睛，翟潇闻眼睛有点酸，他眨了两下：“那时候倒只是想着盖上棉被纯睡觉。”

“但刚刚走在路上的时候就在想，热气球看完了，乌冬面也吃到了，甚至还买到了一束百合花。”

“饱暖思淫欲你不知道吗？更何况我还是个各方面都有需求的正常男生啊。”

翟潇闻被焉栩嘉盯得有点撑不住，撇撇嘴转移了自己的眼神。

“你就给我句话呗，盯着我有什么用？”

焉栩嘉：“……”

焉栩嘉深呼吸了一下，站直身子往后退了一步，让翟潇闻方便起身。

“我先去洗个澡。”

翟潇闻：“……那你洗完我也洗。”

双人间的浴袍毫无疑问也是两件，焉栩嘉从衣柜里拿出来的时候趴在床上看手机的翟潇闻直接伸手把那件黑色的拿了去。

翟潇闻赶着焉栩嘉去洗澡：“快去快去。”

翟潇闻在焉栩嘉洗澡的时候哼着歌看着手机，那三个家伙又在聊些有的没的东西。

颜值爆表（4）：

周震南：这两天在磊哥的引导下去某丁丁网站恶补了一些当代流行的金主文，收获颇多🙏🏻

周震南：我现在爱上金主×菟丝花的甜宠文学了，虽假但爽

周震南：即使现在也是有狗血虐的那种，但果然也是有流行甜宠的！

周震南：我会了！我懂了！I CAN！

赵磊：……你清醒一点，你是想去当金主还是菟丝花

夏之光：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈人家明明只是说要写文！

周震南：@翟潇闻 ，我没有过经历过不代表我周围没有人有！快告诉我，焉栩嘉是怎么包养你的！

翟潇闻：呸

翟潇闻：老子稀罕他包养吗

翟潇闻：你现在一天到晚的脑子里都在研究些什么？

赵磊：一代金花翟潇闻，原来重点只是金

夏之光：没押韵，差评

翟潇闻：……其实花也很重要，谢谢

翟潇闻一边低头看着手机，一边两条腿就抬起来晃啊晃着。

焉栩嘉走出浴室的时候就看到了这一幕。

他擦着头发走到翟潇闻旁边，把半湿的毛巾往翟潇闻脸上一抛。

“……唔！！！”

“洗澡去。”

翟潇闻打开水龙头，开始扶着墙思考是把自己洗得香喷喷还是香喷喷喷喷。

然后翟潇闻非常磨蹭地冲了个凉就走出来了。

“不吹头发？”焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻“哦”了一声，然后把吹风机从浴室里拿出来，插头往插座上一插，递给焉栩嘉，自己爬到床边盘腿背对着他坐好：“帮我吹一下。”

焉栩嘉认命地从床上坐起来，下床站在翟潇闻旁边：“懒死你了翟潇闻。”

“哼哼，”翟潇闻晃了晃头，甩了焉栩嘉一脸水，“你还不是帮我吹了嘛。”

焉栩嘉抹了把脸，闭上嘴安静地帮翟潇闻吹起了头发。

头发吹了半干，焉栩嘉刚把吹风机关上，准备拿梳子帮翟潇闻梳一下再继续吹的时候，自己浴袍的领子就被翟潇闻揪住往下一拉，然后翟潇闻一抬头就直接寻上了焉栩嘉的嘴唇。

“你头发还没吹干……”焉栩嘉的话没说完。

翟潇闻只是碰了一下就放开了焉栩嘉：“差不多了吧，我等不及了。”

翟潇闻改了下姿势，转了个身，面对着焉栩嘉跪坐着，仰起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。

焉栩嘉放下手里的梳子，倾身凑近了翟潇闻，只是在重新堵住对方的嘴前留下了一句：

“你真是要了我的命了，翟潇闻。”

一开始翟潇闻还只是乖乖地闭上眼睛坐直着身子让焉栩嘉亲着，唇瓣张张合合，半湿的头尖蹭在两个人的脸颊上，凉凉的水痕划在温热的皮肤上，只是在一点一点地消磨着两个人的理智。

“焉栩嘉……”翟潇闻含含糊糊地说着，一只手胡乱攀上焉栩嘉的背和后颈，带着焉栩嘉往床上一躺一起倒了下去。

翟潇闻整个人陷在之前两个人铺在榻榻米上的柔软床垫上，焉栩嘉为了不磕到伤到两个人稍微有意地控制了一下自己的动作，撑在翟潇闻的身上。

翟潇闻曲起腿，膝盖擦过焉栩嘉露出来的腿肚，停在焉栩嘉的腿根，隔着一层薄薄的浴袍。

膝盖连带着浴袍蹭了蹭大腿根，一点一点地移动到两腿间那令人脸红暧昧的地方。

“我没找到安全套，只找到了润滑液。”翟潇闻突然开口。

焉栩嘉没反应过来：“什么？”

“等下记得帮我收拾干净。”

翟潇闻说完，拉开本就系的松松垮垮浴袍，没再穿别的衣服的身体就这么不带遮掩地出现在焉栩嘉眼前。

翟潇闻一只手拉下焉栩嘉的身子直接仰起头亲了上去，另一只手向下摸上了被系得规规矩矩的衣带。

然后轻轻一拉，就也散开了。

焉栩嘉的手摸上翟潇闻的侧腰，似乎比自己上次摸的时候又肉乎了一些，捏起来软软的，手感更好了。

翟潇闻抬起点腰扭了两下，不知是为了躲开还是迎合。

在翟潇闻嘴里胡作非为的舌尖轻轻扫过紧闭的牙关，由中间向上慢慢舔舐，再勾到软软柔柔的唇瓣。

手也从侧腰上如挠痒痒般的轻抚移到了后腰，借着翟潇闻的动作揉捏着，偶尔几下动作让指尖擦到了翘起的臀肉，忍不住地引起小小的颤栗。

牙关也因此打开，焉栩嘉终于再次缠上那似乎隐约带着甜味的软舌。

一只手终于不老实地握住了对方早已因为情动而抬头的性物，有一下没一下地抚弄着。

另一只手从后腰慢慢往上滑，指尖落在凹陷的背沟，宛如弹钢琴却又没有那么用力地点过划过，让被自己压在身下早就被亲得晕头转向的男生只能死死抓紧已经被弄皱的单薄床单。

终于在听到翟潇闻的几声像猫咪一样的呜咽之后才放过了已经被自己弄肿的唇瓣，将一个吻落在翟潇闻扬起的下巴上后开始向下进攻。

脖子上的肉被轻轻含住，舔弄了两下之后就遭到了翟潇闻的反抗。

“别搞那里……”翟潇闻的声音带着平时没有的娇气，“我衣服领子没那么高。”

恋恋不舍地放过，又咬了两下翟潇闻的锁骨，听到两声抑制不住的呻吟之后焉栩嘉将目标移到了对方胸前肉粉色的两点。

翟潇闻被折磨的直哼哼，手也放过无辜的床单，搂住焉栩嘉的后背。

因为难耐心痒而不自主的乱晃的腿数不清地顶到焉栩嘉的小腹或者擦到对方的性器上。

焉栩嘉放过已经软成棉花糖的心上人，撑起身子看了看，找到了床边不远处被翟潇闻随手一放的润滑剂。

焉栩嘉起身去床头柜边，拿起润滑剂的同时目光落在了那束粉白交杂的百合花上。

焉栩嘉抽出一朵粉百合，看了看那粗糙的枝干后指甲一掐便只将花朵留在自己的手里。

焉栩嘉撕开包装，打开盖子，伸出手掐了一下翟潇闻的腰：“翻个身。”

翟潇闻哼哼唧唧地转过身，嫌带着浴袍跑太麻烦的他干脆顺势直接脱了下来垫在身下，整个人跟颓了一样趴在床上，任由焉栩嘉折腾自己。

焉栩嘉直接把浅粉色的润滑剂自上而下地挤在翟潇闻挺翘的臀瓣上，流动的液体带着淡淡的甜味滑进那不可言说的幽深之处。

他合上盖子随手往旁边一扔，瓶子落在的地上，发出一声不轻不重的响动。

“干嘛呢焉栩嘉……”翟潇闻埋在被子里的脸抬起来，脸颊粉得有些不自然，“乱丢东西，当心等会儿楼下的客人上来找你。”

“你再多哼哼两句楼下的人上来就先找你。”焉栩嘉用手拿着百合，用花瓣抹开堆积在一起的润滑，然后将沾上润滑的花朵放在翟潇闻的脊背上，“屁股撅起来。”

“嘉嘉好凶。”翟潇闻嘴上这么说着，身体却乖乖地配合起焉栩嘉，“我刚刚都稍微搞了一下了，你快点。”

焉栩嘉的两指探入温热的后穴，润滑配合着手指地搅弄进入，多出来的只能顺着手指或大腿根滑落滴在床单上。

“不好好扩张受伤的人是你。”焉栩嘉对翟潇闻各种撒娇的话语充耳不闻，只是耐心又细致地继续扩张着。

然后这样的忍耐换来了对方的一句“焉栩嘉你是不是不行”。

焉栩嘉长吸了一口气，没搭理翟潇闻的挑衅，只是加快了在扩张的手指抽插的速度。在扩张到第三指的时候碰到了一个小小的凸起，焉栩嘉往那边一按，一直哼唧唧的翟潇闻声音陡然拔高。

“……焉栩嘉！”

“我知道了。”焉栩嘉点了点头，也不管翟潇闻看不看得见。

焉栩嘉抽出手指，后穴还轻微地一张一合着，在手指拔出的瞬间还下意识的挽留了一下。

取代无理取闹的哼唧的是一声根本压抑不住的呻吟。

焉栩嘉双手扶住翟潇闻的腰，慢慢试探着开始活动。

刚刚挤的润滑实在是有点太多，现在两个人的结合处都是滑腻腻的，还带着淡淡的甜草莓的味道。

“唔嗯……嘉嘉……”

翟潇闻的音色本来就带着点点独属于他的娇，平时生活里偷个懒卖个萌的时候用这个声音撒娇就是锦上添花。

而在床笫之事上，翟潇闻就只能被干的让这份声音都支离破碎。

翟潇闻把脸死死地埋在被子和浴袍里，身体不自觉地向后迎合着焉栩嘉的动作。

动作的幅度让原本颤颤巍巍地勉强停在翟潇闻背上的百合在背上滑动到悄悄滑下，落在黑色的浴袍上，在白皙的背上留下了浅浅的水痕。

受灯光的影响，花朵所经之处都是水盈盈的。

焉栩嘉慢慢俯下身贴在翟潇闻的背上，两个人本就是最寻常的跪姿，这样只是让焉栩嘉能更加深入。

显然翟潇闻的声音也证明了这一点。

焉栩嘉的一只手再次握上对方被冷落的性物，节奏更快地帮忙抚慰着。

翟潇闻要被前后夹击的快感给折磨疯了，不用自己上手摸都知道此时此刻的脸颊是滚烫的，有多红就更不用说了。

他在焉栩嘉整个人贴在自己身上的时候又被刺激地颤了颤，他在这时候才发现自己连身体似乎都要比对方更热上一些。

翟潇闻抛弃了自己的浴袍，但焉栩嘉的还勉强挂在他的身上，挡住了他身下正在进行的动作。

是只有当事人才体验得到的狂风暴雨。

从旁边看大概只能从衣服大幅度的晃动上寻到端倪。

翟潇闻先一步释放了出来。

焉栩嘉帮着翟潇闻延长快感，眼睛却落在了旁边的小百合上。

他伸手去拿起那朵花，放在翟潇闻的脸边。

焉栩嘉的动作和突然传到自己旁边的花香让翟潇闻咬着唇压住呻吟抬起了头。

映入他眼前的是一朵之前焉栩嘉亲自挑出来的粉百合。

他还没明白焉栩嘉的意思，就感觉到焉栩嘉凑到自己耳边，咬住自己通红的耳垂，轻轻啃咬了两下：

“你现在就像这朵花一样，”

“浑身上下都是粉红色的。”

“呜……”翟潇闻迷迷糊糊地听着焉栩嘉的话，没有力气再去多说上什么，“你全家都像花，焉栩嘉。”

焉栩嘉凑前一点，整根都没入在温热的里面，他侧过头亲了一口翟潇闻的脸颊：“你本来就是我家的。”

话音落下，翟潇闻觉得埋在自己体内的硬物冲撞的速度又加快了几分。

在自己喊的几声“嘉嘉”全被顶撞的根本听不清的情况下，焉栩嘉终于舍得在翟潇闻的体内释放了出来。

焉栩嘉缓了一会儿之后先站了起来，他低头看着瘫在床上的翟潇闻，拍了拍他的屁股。

“起来，去弄干净。”

“……丢死人了。”翟潇闻的声音还是闷闷的。

焉栩嘉走到床边把翟潇闻拉起来，还泛红的脸上都已经有了印子。

焉栩嘉被可爱到了，没忍住亲了一口翟潇闻：“你是想要我把你抱过去吗？”

回应焉栩嘉的只是翟潇闻伸出来求抱的双手。

焉栩嘉扶住翟潇闻的腰，翟潇闻搂住焉栩嘉的脖子，腿往焉栩嘉身上一勾，焉栩嘉顺势用手抱住翟潇闻的腿。

翟潇闻把脸埋在焉栩嘉的肩窝里，舌尖有的没的舔着焉栩嘉露出来的锁骨。

焉栩嘉颠了一下翟潇闻：“又在闹什么？”

“再在浴室来一次嘛。”翟潇闻蹭了蹭焉栩嘉，看着焉栩嘉也起了反应。

焉栩嘉抱着翟潇闻走进浴室，翟潇闻没肯从焉栩嘉身上下来。

“你不是说自己是娇贵的小金花吗，现在要玩得这么野？”

“不当小金花了，我突然觉得南南说的菟丝花也挺好。”

“菟丝花？”

“就是赖在你身上榨干你的那种。”


End file.
